The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods of fluid cleaning storage tanks.
The accumulation of sludge on the bottom of crude oil storage tanks results in a number of operational problems. For example the capacity of the storage tank is reduced due to sludge build up that occupies storage capacity of the tank. Also, the sludge deposits may trap pools of water which later form water slugs in the outflow from tank, the sludge causes uneven landing of the legs of the floating roof and alternative use of the tank for other oil types and products is prevented. To minimize these problems, sludge deposits are often periodically removed by physically entering the storage tank. However, the process of cleaning storage tanks by physical entry is costly and may be a potential hazard to personnel.